Erreur
by allis-lcw
Summary: Du bout des doigts Fingersmith . Une plongée dans les pensées de Maud dans la scène finale du film.


-1**\!/ne pas lire sans avoir vu le film ! Je révèle toute la fin ! Vous êtes prévenus ! \!/**

**Résumé : **Une plongée dans les pensée de Maud dans la scène finale du film.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne me suis pas écorchée les oreilles avec la version française... J'ai traduit moi-même avec un peu d'aide de sous-titres que j'ai miraculeusement trouvé sur internet...

Je m'excuse pour le titre... Il est pas terrible mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver.

**Disclaimer : **Le film et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche les pensée de Maud dans cette fic sortent tout droit de ma petite tête donc si vous voulez les emprunter demandez-le moi.

Bonne lecture !

**Erreur**

C'était un jour comme les autres depuis que je les avais toutes les deux perdues. J'avais cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais mais finalement j'avais survécu. J'étais revenue à Bryar, le seul endroit auquel j'appartenais réellement depuis bien longtemps, ça avait été stupide de ma part de penser que je pouvais m'en échapper. En revenant je n'avais rien fait pendant un moment, déambulant comme un esprit entre les murs du château désertique mais l'argent vint vite à manquer. J'avais alors du trouver un métier. Etant donné mon éducation et mon statut de femme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options, je m'étais donc résignée à faire ce que je connaissais le mieux. Les livres de mon oncle. Je m'étais mise à en écrire et me découvrit assez douée pour ce genre de littérature. Cela n'avait pas été une grande surprise après tout, puisque j'en avais été imprégnée très jeune.

Alors je me trouvais là à écrire sur le bureau de mon oncle. J'avais également pensé bêtement que je ne reviendrais jamais dans cette pièce. Encore une erreur. Cette pièce, ce bureau n'étaient plus les même depuis mon carnage et il était facile d'y revenir travailler.

J'arrêtais le flot de mes pensées et me remis à écrire, j'avais une commande à terminer. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi en silence sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je touchais à la fin du roman lorsque je sentis une présence dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seule dans le bureau et c'était dérangeant. J'avais en quelque sorte pris goût à ma solitude que je considérais cette fois comme une punition et non pas comme quelque chose de normal. Mais malgré cela je m'y étais habituée, elle était devenue ma meilleure amie et je m'en contentais très bien. Je ne connaissais plus personne qui vaille la peine de se déranger et je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Il n'y avait personne comme moi dans tout le royaume et ça aurait été peine perdu de sortir de ma bulle, d'essayer de la faire éclater à nouveau. J'avais si misérablement échoué la première fois, j'étais maintenant convaincu que j'étais prisonnière de Bryar à jamais. C'était mon destin et je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Je relevais finalement la tête pour voir qui était là.

Sue.

Une violente vague d'émotion vint me frapper. J'avais l'impression de recevoir une centaine de coup de fouet en une fraction de seconde mais je réussis à rester stoïque. J'avais été bien entraînée. Trop bien.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment. J'avais peur, j'étais heureuse, j'étais en colère, j'étais perdue. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus rien.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je posais ma plume sur le bureau et des mots sortirent de ma bouche.

« Es-tu venue pour me tuer ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'était certes la seule hypothèse qui me venait à l'esprit mais pourquoi l'avais-je dit ?

Peut-être parce que j'étais prête et que ça avait du sens de mourir de sa main. D'en finir de cette fausse vie et de mourir dans ses bras, même si ce ne serait pas une douce étreinte mais des main froides et glaciales envers moi.

« Oh Maud… Comment pourrais-je te faire du mal ? »

Elle avança lentement marchant sur le doigt puis s'arrêta juste derrière, m'observant en silence à nouveau.

Que me voulait-elle ? Je ne comprenais pas.

« Je sais tout. »

J'eus envie d'éclater de rire à cette phrase mais comme à mon habitude je me retins. Elle ne savais absolument rien. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse en paix ou alors qu'elle me tue.

« Tu sais ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sous l'effet de ma froideur et de mon ton agressif.

« Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

J'essayais de maîtriser ma colère mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Je ne savais pas contre qui j'étais en colère. Elle ou moi ? Etais-je en colère parce que tout était de ma faute ou parce qu'elle avait osé venir et croire qu'elle savait tout ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais tant pis, je n'arrivais pas à contenir le flot d'émotion qui coulait en moi depuis que je l'avais vu. J'avais été entraîné à ne rien laisser paraître mais je ne le pouvais plus, pas face à elle, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé et devant son arrogance de croire qu'elle savait quelque chose. Les brides qu'elle avait pu récolter étaient bien trop loin de l'entière vérité pour lui permettre de reconstituer le puzzle dont nous faisions toutes les deux partis à notre insu.

Je reculais ma chaise et me levais en direction de la bibliothèque. Il était grand temps de lui montrer à quel point elle se trompait, à quel point elle ignorait tout de moi et surtout à quel point elle avait raison de me détester.

Je pris un livre au hasard, le reconnaissant au toucher. Une fois le livre dans mes mains je me postais devant le bureau, face à Sue. J'ouvris le livre et commençais à le lire comme j'avais si bien appris à le faire.

« J'aperçus l'éclat de ses épaules d'ivoire en l'entraînant sur le sofa. Je savais à peine ce que je faisais. Tout en nous s'activait ardemment : nos langues, nos lèvres, nos ventres, nos cuisses, nos bras, nos jambes, nos postérieurs. Le tout s'agitant voluptueusement... »

Elle m'arracha le livre des mains, horrifiée par ce que je venais de lire. Elle se mit à regarder les mots sans pouvoir les déchiffrer mais les illustrations étaient bien assez éloquentes sur la nature du livre. Elle ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur ce que je venais de lui lire.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment quelqu'un comme moi, de si pure, si innocente pouvait lire quelque chose comme ça ? Si seulement elle avait su dès le départ qui j'étais réellement…

Elle finit par fermer le livre et me le rendit.

« Ils sont tous de ce genre ? »

« Chacun d'eux. Je les écris moi-même maintenant. Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie. »

Je devenais de plus en plus provocatrice.

« Je ne suis pas la gentille fille innocente que tu croyais. »

Je levais le livre vers elle en prenant toujours plus d'assurance.

« Voilà ce que je suis. »

Sue resta silencieuse face à la vérité.

J'en profitais pour aller ranger le livre sur l'étagère. Avais-je été trop dur avec elle ? Je n'avais jamais voulu le lui dire comme cela mais je m'étais laissée emporter malgré moi et maintenant je m'en voulais.

Oh Sue… qu'avais-je fait ?

Je retournais face au bureau, dos à Sue. Je ne pouvais plus la regarder après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Tu dois me dé… détester. »

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, je savais que je l'avais perdu pour de bon et il ne me restait plus qu'un souhait. Je voulais m'effondrer sur le sol et mourir de mes larmes, me dessécher entièrement et être oublié de tous. Je regrettais plus que tout qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait bien voulu rester dans Lant Street et oublier tout de cette affaire, m'oublier moi. Me laisser dépérir seule ici.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Elle… Quoi ?!

Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle ne pouvait que me haïr et pourtant…

Je me retournais violemment.

« Je… Je suis si désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait Sue. Je suis désolée. »

« Ils nous ont piégés. »

Pouvait-elle vraiment croire cela ? Pouvait-elle vraiment croire qu'ils nous avaient piégés et que rien n'était de ma faute alors que je savais que tout ce qui lui était arrivée était de ma faute. Si j'avais osé défier le plan pour elle jamais elle n'aurait du subir toutes ces horreurs.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans sa robe. »

Je levais la tête et vis qu'elle tendait un papier.

« On me l'a lu. »

Je n'avais jamais lu ce papier mais je savais exactement d'où il provenait et ce qu'il contenait.

« L'argent est à toi. »

« Savais-tu qui ma mère était depuis le début ? »

« Non. »

Le mot était sortit tout seul. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser croire cela. C'était beaucoup trop important pour que je laisse couler.

« Pas avant que je n'arrive à Londres. Mme Sucksby ne voulait pas que tu le découvre. »

Elle baissa son visage et je savais qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'aurait rejeté, alors je restais là, debout, à l'envelopper de mon regard à la place de mes bras.

« Elle t'aimait ».

Je voyais qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre ses larmes.

« C'est vrai Sue. Elle a dit qu'elle avait eu tort de faire d'une perle telle que toi… »

« Une perle ? » Elle me coupa la parole.

Bien sûr une perle ! Comment pouvait-elle en douter.

« De faire d'une perle telle que toi une fille ordinaire. »

Elle baissa la tête.

Les souvenirs commençaient à m'envahir et je savais qu'il ne restait plus qu'un aveu à lui faire.

« Je l'ai tué. »

Elle releva la tête à mes mots mais je la voyais à peine. Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs, je ne pouvais plus arrêter le flot de mes paroles.

« J'ai supplié Mme Sucksby de dire la vérité, mais tout ce qu'elle acceptait de dire, c'était qu'elle l'avait fait et… »

« Shhh… »

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Les mots s'entremêlaient dans ma gorge. J'oubliais tout de la pièce autour de moi et je ne revoyais plus que ce cachot. Mon cœur s'emballait et tout se brouillait. Je repris un peu conscience lorsque j'entendis Sue essayait de m'arrêter, de me réconforter.

« …et c'était la fin. »

« Shhh… »

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et me mit à la regarder. Elle avança son bras droit vers mon visage et posa sa main sur mon front, me caressant légèrement la joue au passage.

« Je sais. »

Elle se voulait réconfortante. Pourquoi essayait-elle tellement de me calmer après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ? Après tous les mensonges et toutes les trahisons.

Elle ramena sa main vers elle et humidifia son pouce avec sa salive.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Je ne comprenais rien et préférais ne même pas essayer de bouger ayant peur de tomber.

Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur mon front et se mit à frotter une tâche d'encre sur mon front avec son pouce.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mise ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que ? Elle… Je…

Tout se vidait en moi, tout se remplissait comme un échange de cargaison entre deux bateaux.

Elle ne me détestait pas. Elle m'aimait.

Je me mis à sourire et relâchais ma respiration d'un coup.

Elle m'aimais encore après tout ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de moi, après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur moi.

Elle m'aimait toujours.

Je sentis mon corps basculer en arrière alors que je réalisais que je ne l'avais pas perdu, qu'elle croyait encore en moi. Je sentis des feuilles de mon manuscrit glisser sous la pression de mon dos contre le burau.

Nous reculâmes subitement comme pour mieux les voir s'effondrer. Une fois qu'elles furent au sol nous nous baissâmes d'un même mouvement et je commençais à tout réunir avec des gestes rapides.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ? »

Je m'arrêtais un instant et levais la tête vers Sue, j'avais oublié un instant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire mes mots.

Je baisais la tête et regardais mon écriture alors que je me mettais à parler.

« Tous ces mots disent… »

Je fixais mon regard sur son visage.

« …combien je te veux. » « Combien… »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et je ne pouvais plus la regarder.

« …je t'aime. »

Je remontais mon regard vers elle, attendant sa réaction. Mais il n'y en eut pas. Nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder pendant une seconde avant de s'approcher l'une de l'autre dans un même mouvement.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, il était prêt à se décrocher quand nos lèvres se touchèrent et arrêtèrent tout mouvement de mon cœur pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reparte à toute allure de plus belle.

J'oubliais tout et me perdais dans ce baiser.

Elle m'aimait et je n'allais plus jamais la perdre. Je ne pouvais plus survivre une journée de plus sans le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans le douceur de sa peau contre la mienne.

Je lui promettais. Je n'allais plus jamais la perdre.

Jamais.

allis

29 / 07 / 2008

18h18


End file.
